Just the two of us
by sam-u-knw
Summary: I have updated and reveiwed this story so go back a reread if you want i think it flows much better and hopefully it is much better. I still recommend watching the series. My take on what happened in the time frame of between the boat going up in flames and Saya's return. Please rate and review with love Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This is going to be a new story about Haji and Saya. These are characters in Blood Plus my favorite anime, to read this story I advise you to watch the series is not all that long but well worth the watch. And the more reads I get and the more reviews I receive the faster I update. ^.^

As Saya and Haji stand on the deck of the sinking fire ball that was red shield headquarters, she looks back and the helicopter tht is whisking away her only surviving brother. She has a certain sadness that some how intermingles with the relief that she feels at seeing him safe and sound. Saya then turned to Haji and asked "Haji what are we going to do now?"

Haji being one step ahead of the situation picked Saya up and rushed to the last row boat and set sail in the tide. Once Saya and her chevalier were safely sailing the tides he began to look amonst the horizon to find a shoreline.

It was a little past midnight and the moon was high, the pale light shined graciously on Saya's delicate face as Haji slyly looked upon it hoping she wouldn't notice. It was these small moments that he relished and held dear to his heart. These moments he caught Saya his queen, at her unguarded and humanistic self that he loved to see. After all the years of them being together aside from when they were both human , this life was his favorite.

She sat there her hair a little mussed due to the sea air in quiet contemplation silent and unaware. He took in the fact that she had a hidden strength to her that only he had seen. She wasn't only strong but sweet and simple as well. He loved her dearly, he wanted nothing more for her then for her to have the normal and happy life she so deeply wished for and deserved. But he knew that in order for her to achieve this so sought after goal she had to kill her twin sister Diva. This was the other part of her that Haji loved, her undying sense of passion and duty. She had such vigor and fervor when it came to things she had set her mind to. When he thought about it more he realized if it had not been for him her passion and drive would of been her ultimate undoing. She always seemed to forget to care for herself in order to continue her goal every time she awoke.

Saya had noticed Haji's stare, she had tried not to disturbed him out of politeness. Saya wanted to at least give him this small joy of stealing small longing gazes, thinking that he was being sneaky in doing so. She knew how deeply he cared for her, and she knew how deeply she wished to live peacefully through eternity with him. But in her mind she had no right to let herself have that wonderful desire. She felt that she had done so much wrong that she couldn't even allow herself to feel the love she so deeply wished to receive from the one man she now knew she had loved all of her long and sad life. The one thing she did allow herself was her own personal torture. While he was gazing at her she would imagine just what it would feel like to have the one simple thing she wished, even if it was for one single night.

She imagined that there was no Diva to rid the world of, and imagined not ever having to fight again. Saya then began to imagine her and Haji living in Okinawa together close to her fathers pub, and being able to walk and see her only surviving brother live his life like it should be. Then she imagined what her home with Haji would be like.

She pictured him in dark jeans and a simple white button collared shirt with rolled up sleeves. Saya couldnt picture Haji in just jeans and a tee shirt. She could see herself and Haji cooking a delicious dinner together and then sitting in their simple and bright living room together watching television, perhaps not even that, maybe they would sit together and simply talk, or even taking an evening stroll threw one of the parks nearby. She then thought of going to sleep with him, and sharing a bed. Saya had her own hopes about their late night adventures as well. She wondered who would be more outgoing in their love life if they could have one.

She placed herself as more dominate on occasion, only because she was a woman of action. But then she really thought about how her chevalier had held himself back from loving her the many ways she was sure he has quietly always dreamed he could and still frequently does. As an after thought Saya thought of the many years they had spent apart before and she knew that men at least from what Kai has taught her, is that men get lonely, especially good looking ones. And Haji was stunning.

Saya sat silently following her last thread of thought and began remembering the looks Haji has had over the years. They all were similar and seemingly constant, she slightly wondered if this was for her benefit or for his familiarity and habit. None the less she reveled in his exotic and fantastic looks. She loved the gray of his eye like a beautiful cloudy day that held depth and the promise of a storm. She had seen his eyes light up right before they would go dark and his whole body seemed to glow from the excitement it had only been a couple of times. Then she let her thoughts guide her to his hair, blacker then the midnight sky they now sailed in, and it shined like the stars that illuminated their way to shore. And his body she thought " Oh his body, its so perfect, every time I get the wonderful chance to see it, I melt. He is so toned I could run my fingers all over him and see how each muscle reacts to my touch." This last intimate thought sent a blush on her face that only reddened when she continued to thinks of the nights they could have.

Haji caught a glimpse of the red on her cheeks and she looked so beautiful he stared at her for a second more and asked "Saya are you ok?" Instantly she straightened herself and replied " OH uh...Yea Haji I'm...I'm ok. I was just thinking and it got a little warm." the instant she said it she regretted it. She was afraid that Haji out of concern would ask what she was thinking of, he always did, he always worried over her and didn't like her to think more then she had to.

Luckily Haji was a little wiser then she would like to think. He knew to some extent of what she was thinking but didnt push, she afterall was a very private person. Haji left it alone he was just happy that she could still think about them being together.

Soon Haji spotted Land, he began to row to the isle not knowing what they would find. What he did know was that Saya was his top priority, she was tired and needed to eat something soon. Once Haji hit land Saya had long since fallen asleep after there brief exchange, she kept making small moans in her sleep and a couple times even moaned his name. It was killing him not to know what she was dreaming of, as not being able to releave himself of his growing problem, he didnt usually have these problems, he usually had so much control of his body. Haji wrote it off as finally having some time away with just him and Saya, alone, with no other distractions. A short while later after torturing himself reveling and listening to Saya's vocal assaults to his imaginative mind he made landfall.

Haji dragged the boat containing Saya, his precious sleeping cargo onto shore. There he began to set up a small encampment, he built a small fire, keeping in mind it had to be able to quickly be put out in case of danger. After he was satisfied with the level of warmth he began to craft a temporary shelter using two strong limbs to prop the small row boat upside down he collected some foliage to cover the sides to help protect from mild breezes. Haji wished he could make something a little more homey to add to her comfort.

As Haji was building a makeshift room, Saya had awoken and forgotten were she was. She didn't recognize anything, and Haji was no where in sight, this is what frightened her the most, he was always around her no matter what. So she tried to sense and see if he was nearby. While doing this she stepped out of the small boat and fell into the risen tide. When Haji felt her reach for him, he knew she was awake and began to make his way to her, but then a sudden feeling of terror hit him. Haji was at the boat in an instant and saw Saya soaking wet, he realized what happened and burst out laughing.

Saya hadn't heard Haji laugh like that in years, at first she was mad at him and made a sour face. Haji only laughed harder, the hilarity of the situation was not lost to Saya herself, she could only imagine how she looked, dripping wet with splayd arams hanging by her sides like a scarecrow standing knee deep in the tied trying to look intimidating, she couldn't help but laugh at herself. Soon their hysterical laughing subsided and she began to shiver, Haji grabbed her hand and assiged her towards the fire and then went to retrieve the boat to hoist it onto the sturdy poles and placed the palm fronds creating a place for Saya to sleep.

Haji smirking to himself slowly. egan to removehis clothes so that Saya wouldnt catch a cold in her soaked clothes, he took care to move as sensually and slowly as he could without being obvious. Saya blushed fiercely and looked away, but couldn't help but sneak a peek, she loved the way the moon hit his pale skin. When Haji instructed her to go and put them on she could only nod and scurry off behind a rather large tree.

When Saya returned she was in only his white dress shirt, Haji himself had a hard time looking away. even though it was long enough to be a short night gown on her, he had a hard time not staring. When he finally forced himself to look away Saya made her way to the sort of room Haji had provided her and laid out his long beautiful jacket to lay on, and then returned to sit by the fire. Haji moved to sit next to her and saw that she had goose bumps rising on her skin, he wondered to himself if it was because of his close proximity or because the air was a bit cold. Either way he didn't chance it and pulled her into his lap and held her close to warm her. When she finally relaxed a bit, her stomach began to growl.

Haji knew this argument was bound to happen, as he heard the infamous stomach growl he sighed and looked at Saya with the determination and defiance she had only seen when she knew she was going to loose an argument. She began to argue that she was not going to drink his blood when she saw something else in Haji's defiant stare. She couldn't place it quite yet but after she lost this argument she would.

to be continued

A/N: I am going through and revising this story. Hopefully it sounds better and gets more readers and reveiws. I love hearing from you guys and im falling back in love with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Haji looked at Saya he saw that fire she always had when she was about to try and tell him that she didnt like having to take his blood. He always countered with " Saya thats what my blood is for". And then she would lose the argument because he was right, he was indeniably right. That still didnt mean she liked doing it, even though a very small part of her enjoyed the effect it had on him when she would pierce his skin. It made her feel beastly and inhuman to need to drink blood even if it was meant for her anyways.

Saya stood up and stared down at Haji and began to open her mouth to argue and saw a glimmer of a feeling she had not seen in his eyes in a long time, sadness or maybe disappointment. In the end Saya just agreed not without a small bit of attitude and disatisfaction. With her silent agreement she harumphed and plopped down on the sand, crossing her legs and then crossed her arms over her chest, getting comfortable she turned her nose up in a childlike manor.

Haji couldnt help but be shocked as she said made herself comfortable and agreed, satisfaction welled up inside him as he watched the humorus display of disatisfation that Saya put on for him. He smirked, and started off to her spot on the other side of the campfire. Once there he pulled Saya back into her position on his lap all with her trying to look menacing to him.

Saya hadnt noticed Haji get up to move her eyes were closed and she was being stubborn, so when she did notice he was pulling her into his lap it gave her a bit of a start. Saya gasped a little at his action, usually she would kneel behind him and lean over, or they would sit acrossed from each other on equal levels. This time he pulled her in, her long legs on either side of his lap to have ease of acess to Haji's throat. His actions made her blush in embarrassment, she had always imagined them doing this not only for the ease but for the intamacy. Their bodies were in constant contact grasping one another. She could feel his muscles tense in anticipation and the look of lust making his eyes darkin. When their eyes met Saya blushed even more, for some reason everything about that night made her feel more intimate, escalated more then their feelings already were for one another . She knew she cared for Haji, loved himeven, but there was something differant about tonight.

Without breaking his stare into her ruby eyes he said "Saya, its ok now, drink so you can rest." He had broken her gaze and derailed her train of thought, he wished to stare at her very much longer, but knew that she needed to feed. Haji previously had his hands on her curvy hips, noticing this he moved one hand to the back of her head as she began to slowly make her way to his strong neck. She hesitated listening to his quickend heart and watched her targeted vein in his neck throb in excitement. Saya decided to take advantage of their shared solitude. She knew feeding from Haji aroused and excited him every time, she could understand the reasoning, it was very meaningful to have someone rely on you like that, and even more intimate to be giving someone part of you, she thought he got off a little at the pain to, she understood and shared that intrest as well. Truthfully this was about the only reason she agreed to drink form him after a long debate.

Saya started off by lightly grazing her elongated fang over his sensitive skin where his tender artery was located. Haji's reaction was priceless, he grasped the back of her hair and took a sharp breath in. Haji knew what Saya was doing, she wanted to play and was teasing him using his sensitive spots against him. He let her do it, he didnt want to ruin the magic or wake up from the dream he was participating in. Saya had started slowly biting into his skin, slowly puncturing each layer. He struggled to maintain his stoic expression as she took her sweet time penetrating his skin.

Saya heard Haji start to breath shallowly, now was the time to step it up. She moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head and slid out the ribbon he held his hair back with, discarding it close by. When his hair was free she entangled her small fingers in his mess of dark hair and gently pulled his head to the side to tighten the skin she was slowly marking. Haji thought he was losing his mind, he didnt want to break the trance that set Saya into her sensual frenzy so he sat as still as he could and let her do as she liked. Saya took her fanged teeth aways from his skin for a brief second and began to move away. Haji hoping his luck hadnt run out already began to speack in a rough and gravel-like voice,"Sa...Saya...?" He didnt have time to finish his question as she interlocked her ankles around his trim waist causing him to have to place a hand slightly below her rear on her upper legs for support, and the other returned to the back of her head caressing her thick short hair. Haji took stock in the fact that she chose to not forgo her underwear and was a bit deflated at the revelation. His hand still itched to firmly grasp her rear and hold her closer to his pelvis.

Once she was happy with her new position she moved the collar of his shirt painfully slow with her fingers just barely touching his sensitive skin. Haji closed his eyes in anticipation and plesure, Saya wanting to see what she does to him watched his reactions with scrutiney. After seeing how just her laxed touch effected him she tightened her fingers in his hair her nails gently scraping against his scalp, she watched as goosebumps appeard on his flesh. A moan almost escaped his throat but caught it just in time, the only thing he let escape purely by accident was a low growl as his eyes lulled to the back of his head. Saya smiled a devilish smile that would go completly missed by Haji as she thought of the things she was about to do next.

Saya let out a shaky breath, she had always imagined touching Haji like this, she wondered why it had taken her so long. So she reasoned with herself to just go with it tonight, but not take it to far. With her last thought she removed her hands from his hair and her fangs from his not yet fully marked skin and suddenly enough for Haji not to catch it she pushed him back so he was laying on the sand, before Haji had time to recover she was back to her original assault plan.

All while Saya was assaulting his senses the only coherent thought going through his mind is everything that Saya was he worshipped her, from her skin to her hair to her eyes and soul, everything. He wanted so badly to stop her before she made a decision she would regret, before she resented him for allowing her to do everything she was doing. But he couldnt get his body to react or move any other way then how she wanted it to.

Finally Saya had him exactly where she wanted him to be, she started to use her straddled positon give her an edge. Saya came as close to his ear as possible after releasing his neck from her fanged hold only allowing her breath to touch the outside of his ear. "Haaajii... I know what I want , don't take it away." His eyes snapped open out of his trance and said " As you wish Saya." when he said those magic words they had a enduring sound to them. Almost like a prayer she was his goddess. For Saya, thats all she needed to hear now she knew what she wanted to do.

Saya dipped her hips low enough to make a light friction to his groin hoping to give him a bit more pleasure , as she moved her head back down to place her fangs into her previously started punture wounds. But before she started to make the holes deeper she swirled her tongue around each one. Haji's hand flew to her rear on reaction and pushed it down more on his hardened member reating more friction and the other going to her hair making a fist as he made a lustful moan of her name. Saya ground her hips into his making his pants rub against his dick one more time. He tilted his head back and arched his back a little at the sensation, and saya took this oppportunity to knott her fingers in his hair one last time and pull his head to the side a little harder then before. Haji took her distracted action to move his hands to inderneath the shirt Saya wore and grasped both of her perky breast as he ground his hips up to meet hers again. Haji thought to himself , " Her hand is so soft, if only this could happen more." After this thought he was done thinking. Saya sunk her fangs all the way into his artery taking slow and long drinks from her Chevalier.

A/N Reveiws are nice


	3. Chapter 3

I am back to just do this for fun. Sincerly dont expect this to be a regular thing because i have no beta and no real plan for this story.

Haji stared at Saya for a moment, astounded at her bold request, his mind reeling at the notion of what was about to happen. He hoped with all he had that Saya knew exactly what she had asked for.

Saya patiently waiting for her chevalier to regain his composure began to think about what she had just felt physically and emotionally. She had just asked the only man she could really ever say she loved in a romantic way to undress himself so he could be skin to skin with her. She had felt how well endowed he was, she was a bit concerned of the fit if she was honest with herself. But she also knew that Haji, gentle understanding careful Haji would make sure she was ready. At the same time she also knew that he already had a frayed self control. If his laboured ragged breathing and deep quiet moans and gutteral groans were anything to go by. Was she ready for it, was she ready for all that this was going to entail, her answer was, she didnt know. But she wanted his body over hers she want to feel him sweat against her writhing body. And she wanted him to feel in control, she wanted Haji to make her beg for more for as long as they where stuck on there isolated island together, so she decided to egg him on.

Haji was brought back down from heaven by sweet supple lips crashing against his own, and the taste of his queens on tongue against his. He realized he had been kneeling over her trying to compute what just happened and Saya took action. As their tongues began a duel for one another Saya unbottoned Haji's trousers. Just as the red queen thought she was taking control, her chevalier knotted his long fingers in her hair close to her scalp and made her crane that long beautiful neck to the side. Haji took a deep inhalaion of her scent from the lobe of her ear to the dip in her throat. He loved the way she smelled," I wonder if she taste as good as she smells, maybe she will shudder in anticipation , maybe she will moan, so much to explore if only this is all we had to do."

Saya lost all train of thought as she felt Haji start to savor her skin and leave wet kisses along her throat, using his free hand to gently ghost away his shirt from his beloveds skin. Haji growing impatient at her for withholding her beautiful sounds nipped her collar bone and began to trail opened mouthed kisses to the top of her breast.

Saya laid amongst the sand enjoying all that this man had to offer, from the lavish tongue he used against her skin to his deft fingers inher hair, she quivered in anticipation. Once she felt his hot tongue head towards her breast she began to quiver and whimper quietly for more.

"Thats what I need more of that, any sound i can get,any movement..." Haji released her short hair from his tight hold and trailed it gently towards her neck. He knew Saya was use to being in control, so he decided to try and surprise her. "Saya if I do anything you dont want, or feel comfortable with, please tell me to stop. I would never hurt you."

With a lustful gaze Saya nodded in agreement, thats when she felt him move his hand to her neck, she almost protesed,...almost. Until she felt him against her breast kissing her making a spiral up to its peak. Once Haji reached his final destination he swirled his talented appendage around her nipple and gave it a hard suck, the released it and blew the fresh sea air against it. Saya strained against his hand against her neck arching her chest towards Haji's mouth once more.

He knew then that she was sensitive, all of her nerve ending were sparking and firing off and it was all because of him. Only now did he thank his experiances in the past so he could use them to worship Saya's body. Haji reached his clawed hand to Saya's other breast and began livhtly scraping against her soft flesh causng jer to quietly sign. Every time time Haji's claws got close to her pink bud her putch got higher, until finally he reached his goal. Agonizingly slow e played with her all the while he is licking and sucking even nibbling the other.

Saya moaning and looking for that sweet friction ofearlier against her core was clawing the sand. It was then that she realized her hands were free he was not holding those down. As Haji continued his blissful assault against her Saya trailed her nails up into his hair, when he performed a particullary pleasurable act she would dig her nails into his thick hair and moan his name, " Haaaajiiii...ohhhh,,,,yes just like that,,," And she would thrash against his hand. Only she was devising a plan, Saya was keeping his attention on her sound and movements while she snuck her hand into his undergarments.

Saya had reached the waistband when Haji began to start kissing down between her breast slowly trailing down to her navel. Thats when she knew it was now or never. She rushed her hand inside and grasped Haji's erect manhood just right, just enough to make him seize.

Haji knew exactly what Saya was doing, but when she said his name in that beautiful needy tone he just couldnt stop. So he did the next best thing and started to move on to his next lesson. His aim was to touch that most sacred part. He wanted to show her just how perfect she was. He wanted to be Sayas first of everything. But when she grabbed ahold of his penis he froze, he didnt think she would actually go that far, and thats how he had ended up on his knees facing her.

Saya didnt want this man on his back below her, she wanted him face to face, equal and in full veiw. This why she told him to sit up, she wanted to see him in all his strength. She watched his muscles contract with her small touches as she moved her hand away from inside his pants, trailing her figertips up his stomach and over his shoulder and neck as she walked on her knees behind him.

Once she was completeley behind Haji she ran her hands painstakingly slow over his body. Starting from his back up towards his neck where she used her nails to trace where she had began to bite him, where this whole advenure began. From there she traced the outline of muscle in his shoulders dragging her fingernails lazily down his chest scraping against his nipples earning her twitches. Once satisfied she had paid the respect his upper body was owed, Saya put more pressure into her touching and she pushed her fingertips down his ever contracting abdominals. While one hand continued to ascend into his pants once more and begin tugging on Haji's painully erect rod, the other hand made its way back up his body and into his hair. Saya decided to torture him a bit more.

Haji was powerless he wanted Sayas hands everywhere, the way her nails scraped against his skin made him twitch and ache for more. The way she caressed him made him feel like he was not just having sex but making love. This was his very first time, the very first time he felt worshipped and loved, the very first time he gave complete control to a woman and they werent just using each other. When he felt her grasp his dick in her had and knot her tiny fingers in his hair once more he had to touch her just a little bit. He reached down into his pants where her hand was and showed her what he liked. Haji was different from others he enjoyed a bit of a firmer grasp, but having Saya jacking him off made the hold not matter, he just wanted to feel her hand moving on him. When he felt her start to pierce his skin at his neck along with handle his most sensitive appendage he was lost in all feeling.

Haji could do nothing but sense anything and everything. He could hear Sayas increased heartrate, her breathing and quiet moans as she started to get those first drops of blood she so desperatly needed at this point. All he could smell was her natural scent and that of her wet pussy, all he could do was take in deep igniting breaths. Lights were going off behind his eyelids and he could do nothing but feel the breeze tickle is skin and Saya light him up.

Saya could feel Haji twitch in her hand so she slowed her strokes, and started to lick at his neck. She wanted him to sober a bit before it was to late. when she completly released him he swiftly turned and rounded on her and assaulted her mouth again. Thats when Saya realized he was no longer wearing pants, he was down to his undershorts and it could plainly be seen just how bad he wanted to plunge himself into his queen.

Haji was at his wits end, his whole body and mind were on edge he needed Saya and soon, but he knew she was not quite ready yet. Taking this into consideration he bit her neck as she had done him, only he knew for her it was pleasure driven he couldn't gain anything from it like she could. When he had a good hold of her she moaned not for the first time of that night, she wanted him to feel what she was feeling to, so she tried to grope for the front of Haji only for him to take ahold of her wrist and place her hand against his hair. She took the que for what it was and left him to his schemes.

Haji took her submission and laid her back down against the cool sand and reached for the front of her panties, he found them to be dreanched. The chevalier moaned which turned into a growl at the sensation of warmth and moisture comming from his victim. Haji released Saya's neck and captured her lips in a bruising kiss as he plunged a single finger into her virgin cavern after moving aside the crotch of her pink underwear.

Saya nearly screamed in pleasure as Haji's long digit pumped slowly in and out, in and out. Soon the two had a pattern going, and Saya began to make her hips rise to meet his knuckle and toss her head back at the sensation.

Haji was in bliss she was so tight, he never thought a woman could be this tight. He was almost concerned, but once she started moving with him it became easier no less snug, but tremendously more slick. Then there was her delicious scent again, he wanted to taste her so bad, he pulled his finger out slow and watched her face to make sure her eyes were on him.

Saya noticed he began to slow his movements within her and looked upon him. Saya watched him place his finger in his mouth and savor her fluid. Her eyes rolled back and Haji placed two fingers into her at once causing her to cleanch around them. He couldnt believe how amazing she was, he could only imagine her comming with him inside her, her walls clenching him into completion along with her. He almost lost it at the thought. Except thats when he heard something other then Saya, other then his angel calling his name. Haji heard footsteps that where to close for his liking. He placed a hand over Saya's mouth and still his fingers capturing her attention.

Saya thought he was being a tease again, so she tried to thrust herself against his fingers once more, she was almost there she just needed a bit more. Thats when she caught the look in his eye, it was deadly. She could almost cry at the injustice, he continued to cover her mouth as he slowly pulled his two fingers out of her. Her eyes rolled back and she clenched at the sand trying desperatly not to make any noise.

Haji licked his fingers clean not wanting to waste a drop of Saya, pulled his pants back on and pulled Saya close. He was angry with himself for geting carried away, for putting his most cherished and prized person in harms ways all for the sake of his pleasure. He was livid that he could not give Saya what she wanted most in that moment all because of...

I dont really know if i want to give Haji and Saya more special powers or not. I know i want to do a couple different things though for sure. Hav fun with those cliffies.


	4. Chapter 4

The footsteps where familiar he was trying to place them through his lust filled mind. Haji couldnt think of who would of been able to track them to an island in the middle of no where. The only other people that knew they were not on land were Kai and the rest of the red shield.

Thats when it hit him, another chevalier, one from Divas blood line, they could sense Saya if they got close enough, her blood called to them. He knew exactly who this was, and he would end him.

"Saya button my shirt and get your sword ready." Haji's tone put Saya on edge, it turned her veins to ice. She began to feel rage consume her, " Will i ever be able to live in a moment, will i ever be able to have Haji as my own?"

He could feel it, he could feel her anger, it was new, it had never happened before. He wanted to wonder at the revelation more, and he wanted to experiment, but it had to wait til later, if they got another chance.

Solomon had grown tired of Diva and the rest of her chevaliers, he needed to escape, if not just for a little while. He was aimlessly wondering somewhere over the ocean, watching the moonlight create diamonds on the calm sea when he felt it. He felt that undeniable pull on his soul that he had only ever experienced when Saya was involved. He wished to know what on earth she was doing in the middle of the ocean. As he searched he wondered more into the reasoning of her location and the more he wondered the more concerned he became," She could be injured, someone could have figured out who and what she was and tried to dispose of her the only way they knew how." All of his thoughts set his heart racing and his adrenaline pumping, he knew Saya did not want him but he had an obession.

Once the opposing chevalier circled to where the pull he felt was strongest he found an isle not big enough to have many if any inhabitants, so he trugde carefully. He started around the outermost parts of the isle searching and listening but all he could hear were animals and the crashing waves of the shoreline. But as he continued his exploration he heard moaning, and animalistic growling, he picked up his pace worried he was to late.

Solomon saw what looked to be a dim fire burning in the distance, thats when the scent caught him. It was Sayas scent, not her everyday scent but the musky scent of her arousal on the salty sea air. At first he enjoyed it, that was until he heard him, Haji, her very own chevalier, he heard him growl and speak her name almost like a prayer. Solomons blood boiled and anger overtook him. He lost all of his composure and picked up his pace. He didnt realize the sounds of passion had ceased and everything now was deathly quiet.

Saya wanted desperatly to know what Haji had heard or sensed, it startled Saya to realize just how much she let herself get caught up in the moment. She didnt expect for anyone to find her and Haji all the way out here. Haji's body tensed she watched his muscle contract as he readied himself. Thats how she knew the trespasser was someone to be worried about, if it was someone of no real threat he would have told her to quietly wait and be patient. Instead he had told her to prepare herself, if it was a simple aversion he would have casually and quickly dealt with it. But this was different thats when she realized it could only be two things a chiropteran, or worse one of Divas chevaliers. She knew how her species' breeding worked she knew the only way for her to become pregnant was for one of Divas own had to mate with her, as so many people casually stated, as though her own kind were nothing more then animals. That is the only reason any of Divas men came to find her. For Diva to kill her or them to leave her with a child. Haji had saved her from two previous, both of which were still very much alive.

Haji could read her, she became anxious, she was a smart woman she knew exactly who was comming there way. He watched as she twitched with fear and then covered it up with confidence, it crippled his hesrt to know that someone could strike fear into her. So Haji devised a plan, he was going to lure Solomon away from Saya. For him to do this he would have to make the blonde chevalier lose his focus. Haji once again turned to Saya looked into her eyes willing her to understand without words what he was about to do. The kiss caught her off guard, but when he covered her mouth with his chiropteran hand and bit into her neck drawing blood , she had thought his fingers were magic, thise sensations had nothing on this one moment she instantly came undone and moaned louder then she had during their whole shared experiance.

Haji felt a rush, he didnt expect what came with her blood, he was connected to all of her, her thoughts, feelings even her senses. It amazed him, he would have to store that bit of information away for later if it was ever an option or need again. Now he had to make sure to make a mess if himself with her blood, smearing it around his mouth letting a bit drip onto his bare chest, it was the most gruesome and intimate thing he had ever done. Taking one last cherished reaction from her he licked away the rest of the blood on her skin causing her to shutter and sigh.

Now was the time, he righted the collar of his shirt on Saya, enough to where the mark he had made was just visable. Haji stood protectivly in front of the make shift hut awaiting for the fast approaching intruder.

When Haji looked into her eyes that way she willed herself to understand, she didnt know what he was thinking. Then when he had kissed her, just in his kiss it was full of love. But when he pulled back away from her mouth and looked into his grey eyes, she saw what she had almost called sorrow. Next she knew Haji had covered her mouth and bitten into her, it was a bit extreame if she was honest but the rush from it was all worth it. She was frozen in place with all the rush and feelings that Haji had, had over the course of their escapades. She relived what he had done to her, only it was Haji's personal anecdotal musings and his physical experiance. All that rolled into her feeling his teeth in her neck pushed her hard and fast to unraveling, she didnt mean to let out any noise she knew the circumstances were dire.

As Saya's chevalier finished his work, she realized what he was doing. That was one of the biggest things that she had seen in her minds eye when he had tasted her blood. Saya looked at her tall protector and smiled confidently at him. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do and she would follow it to the letter.

Solomon approached his targets swiftly not taking in anything around him aside from the emerging form of a tall man. He knew it was Haji his most hated object, Solomompicked up his speed to that of a true chevalier instead of a mere pissed off man.

Haji caught him in a block of his offensive attack, making sure that his opponant got a good look at the bloody mess of his face and chest. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAYA!!!!!!!! WHERE IS SHEEEEE?!?!??"The unearthly voice of the blonde man exhoed across the tropical isle. Haji did nothing but glance over his marked shoulder in his stoic way hard pressed as he was not to smirk. Saya emerged from the makeshift shelter as Solomon peered her way with scrutiny.

Laxed and ready to attack, Saya emerged from behind the palm fronds. Her eyes glittered red as fresh spilt blood, and the blood that spotted the shirt she wore, that was painfully obvious belonging to Haji , messed hair and the punture wounds that were so blatantly obvious. All of it was so erotic and intimate, it further enraged him to see such a display. Not only because he wished for it to be him in Haji's place, but also because he had wanted Saya to be his.

Solomon turned his electric blue gaze upon Haji, "How could you, how could you take your own queens life force so selfishly. You know it is not yours to take!!!!" he screamed. Haji made to swipe at his throat trying to end it all, but solomon was one of the best chevaliers amongst Divas group, he couldnt be defeted so easliy.

Solomon sprung backwards away from the offensive attack only to be met with a kick to the stomach. Losing all of his air he caught sight of Haji's face and what it spelled for him was utter anihalation. The look on the opposing mans face was calm and night, but his eyes, the grey depths that seemed to hold centuries, those eyes were intemse and focused, it meant death. He didnt care though Saya was his bride, his one true mate. Solomon made to move towards Saya to make a quick escape and again was met with a bladed hand to his shoulder and flung backwards.

Saya watched with a cool demeanor to the display in front of her. Although her energy was starting to wane, she could feel, it was only a matter of time before she wouldnt be able to keep herself safe if need be. As her arms and legs began to shake with exhaustion, Solomon caught sight of it. He became blinded by his rage, Haji had drained Saya to the point of her being unsafe, forgotten was the blow he was just dealt and speared Haji in his gut. The darker chevalier made a choking noise as his mouth filled with blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Saya heard the gurgling noise before she saw his blood fall to the ground. She heard a scream comming from somewhere, it was blood curdling, it kept going until she realized it was her. She had collapsed to her knees at the scene that played out in front of her. Tears streaked down her face, when had she started to cry? It all happened so fast, she didnt know what to do, she couldnt get her legs or her body to move at all. Her world was dying before her, and she was helpless.

Haji clenched his teeth together, the pain was excruciating. Then he heard her, he heard Saya's earth shattering scream. It tore at his very soul, only minutes prior was his heart full and happy to the point of bursting, now he could barely feel it beat.

He looked into Solomon's psychotic face, he was wild with anger, Hani had slouched into Solomon's bladed hand. As Haji peered up to the light colored chevalier, he saw his face was dead set onto Saya. This man neither heard not cared about Saya's state of distress, all he cared about was what she could do for him. It enraged her peotector, the soul crushing souds comming from Saya only drove him to escape and prevail harder.

Saya couldnt see Haji move he was so still, it scared her so much. She began to weep, this was unlike when Riku had recently left her. Without Haji she had lost the only person to know who she really was, she was losing apart of herself. Realizing this and letting it creep into her heart she withered within herself, she hugged her arms to her chest and pulled her legs over them and laid upon the cold sand.

Solomon was to engulfed in the victory he assumed he had acheived. He didnt notice Haji had changed his demeanor. He only saw Saya cabe in on herself and thought that the rest of his self imposed mission would be easy. With her no longer fighting against him, she would have no will to live, now he could easliy mate her and then rebuild her if he could, but ultimatly he would get what he wanted, an obediant and compliant mate to do Divas bidding and bend to his wishes. It pleased him so much he began to laugh maniacally.

Hani took his oppurtunity, he didnt see Saya had stopped fightingphgp, he didnt see the shell she had become in that instance. What he did do was move swiftly and stood firm and slash off the chevalier's arm. It was a defensive move more then anything, their limbs would grow back. But it got the job done. Solomon looked at the wild man in front of him even wounded he posed a serious threat, even more so now that he had only one arm. Haji had wide, livid eyes, his torso even with a gaping hole in the middle starined at the excersion of his muscles. But his eyes those were the eyes of a man about to horrifically murder someone, or painfully torture someone as slow as possible. a breath of fear skated up Solomons back, something he hasnt felt in ages, which only furthur enhances the sensation. He took Haji's brief pause and escaped with the life he had, vowing to return another time.

The injured Haji landed hard on his knees against the sand. His stregth was fading fast, all he needed was rest, but he would need much of it. Comming to the conclusion all was safe for the moment he realized he no longer heard anything, all he could hear was waves against the beach and early morning seaguls screeching at the wind. It hit him then that was all he heard, he didnt hear her cries or screams he couldnt even hear her breathing, thats what scared him the most.

Haji made a quick jerking turn to look behind him causing more of his blood to spill and pain to shoot through him. He reached to cover the hole in his gut. ut it was no use the gush would have to stop on its own. Haji crawled to the crumpled lump on the sand that was his queen,he was moving as fast as his torn body would allow, even pushing past its current limits as his vision began to tunnel around the edges. She had to be safe, she had to be okay, he said it like a prayer in his mind willing for it to be true. When he still couldnt hear anything as he got closer, he began to pray, he prayed to whatever would listen to make her okay. Haji had long ago thought his ability to cry was gone, but as he continued to make slow treks to Saya they fell freely from his eyes.

'Finally, he reached her only stopping to fully collapse next to her. Haji waited with abbated breath to see if her chest would move, or hear her breath. Then it happened, it was shallow and barely there, but there none the less. She was breathing as though she was sleeping, shallow and slow. Haji was just thankful, he passed out next to her, his body was spent.

Saya saw only black, nothing but black, she began to take stock in what herself and her surroundings. She had Haji's shirt on, she stuck her nose in the collar, yes that still smelled of Haji, that timeless scent of night in the summer and something se she could never place but it sent electricty through her body. She felt her neck because it was tender, there was a mark there she had no idea why though, her sword was no where in sight, so that set her a little on edge, but she didnt feel unsafe wherever she was, so she continued on her way aimlessly walking. She had no sense of direction she didnt have a clue as to why she was there wherever there was. Saya tried so hard to remember what bad happened, all she could remember was the ship blowing up, and then Haji getting them into a row boat. That was it, she can feel there was something more, she just didnt know what. It infuriated her to no end.

Thats when out of no where everything went to grey, not quite as impressive and Hanis steely grey eyes but close. She heard waves crashing on land and gulls screeching over her. Something kept nagging at the back of her head, she was missing some bit of informstion, she could feel it was earth shattering.

Why was she wearing Haji's shirt again? What happened to her clothes? Thats when it all hit her like a freight train she relived all of it from start to finish, she had passed out, she had no idea if it was from over exertion or the trauma of seeing Haji die.

Saya had to get back somehow to her conciousness. Solomon could be whisking her away right now and leaving Haji to rot on the isle. She didnt dare allow her heart to be hopeful he survived. Saya was fighting because she had to save herself now. She still had a job to do, she still had to kill diva. She would mourn the only love she would ever have later.

A/N: It was really hard to stop writing right here. Reveiw and all that.


End file.
